Remnant of the Ascended
For the removed equivalent, see . For the removed item, see . Remnant of the Ascended= * is gold efficient without its passives. * becomes gold efficient in about . * Without , becomes gold efficient in . * The raw stats gained from upgrading to are gold efficient (200 health and 75% health regen for ). Note that, once you've completed the , it will also grant you an additional ward in stock. }} Similar Items }} |-|Eye of Ascension= * is gold efficient without its passives. * becomes gold efficient in about . * Without , becomes gold efficient in . * The raw stats gained from upgrading to are gold efficient (200 health and 75% health regen for ). Note that, once you've completed the , it will also grant you an additional ward in stock. }} Similar Items }} Notes * automatically transforms into upon completing the . * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * If the last coin to drop was a gold coin, the next coin will be a mana coin. If the last coin was a mana coin, the next coin will be a gold coin. * The coin drop rate starts at 0% and increases by }}% for every minion that dies (regardless of whether it drops a coin or not). When a minion drops a coin (including siege minions) the chance drops by }}%. This value can go below 0%.Riot Support Darth Sero very cool answer about coin drop rate ** Because of the way this is done, for every minion wave (with or without siege minion), the average coin drop rate is 2 coins per minion wave. ** From this, we can determinate the average passive gold value of : per 10 seconds|2 coins per wave so 1 gold coin per wave. (1 50g) / 3 16.67 gold per 10}}. * Upgrading to does not improve its ability to generate gold. Trivia * The item's caption references Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi, a former Associate Game Designer at Riot Games Inc. This was added in response to negative feedback that renaming was an attack on Shurelia's legacy.Xelnath on renaming Shurelya's Reverie * The caption references . "Praise the sun" is an in-game used by both the player and non-player characters, and September 22 is the game's release date. * was the cheapest finished item in the game at its time. * , , and are a set of items available since Season Eight that were designed for . They were themed after locations from Runeterra that all incidentally involve a form of physical transcendence. Patch History . ;V9.3 - February 12th Hotfix * Now only drops mana coins unless an ally champion is within 2000 units. * Favor gold coin increased to from . ;V8.10 * Now limited to (1 Jungle or Gold Income item) from (1 Gold Income item). ;V8.6 * Pinging the item now displays the correct amount of gold needed to finish its quest. ;V8.5 - March 8th Hotfix * Gold per coin increased to from . * Granting . ;V8.4 * Grants 10 bonus movement speed. * Now is correctly filtered under health, not armor. ;V8.3 * Now correctly continue to show how much gold has been accumulated with the item after its quest completes. ;V8.2 - Rework * Renamed to from . * Item icon updated. * Upgrades to from after completing the . * + + = . ** + + = . * Quest gold value reduced to from . * Favor is upgraded to Emperor's Favor making champion takedowns grant both the gold and mana. You also grant 8% bonus movement speed to nearby allied champions moving toward you (1250 range). * Quest reward now grants the active with 4 wards in stock. ** Consumes a charge to place a at the target location (600 range), which reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 4 charges which refill upon visiting the shop. ** Upon completing the quest, the item holds 1 ward, visiting the shop is required to refill the wards. * Completing the quest permanently upgrades to and to . * Completing the quest now send the following chat message to the team: "Summoner (Champion) Quest Complete! Completion Time: XX:XX" }} References de:Relikt der Aufgestiegenen ru:Реликвия вознесшихся Category:Season 2018 item release